Propiedad
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Eso es para que recuerdes a quién perteneces… - Ella pudo observar con sorpresa cómo él se relamía los labios descaradamente.


**_Propiedad_**

Se sentía observada, volteo en todas direcciones buscando indicios de alguien en los alrededores

"_Te estás volviendo paranoica_" -Se dijo a sí misma, suspirando y sonriendo suavemente ante su "loco" presentimiento-

En las alturas de un edificio un demonio sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a través de los binoculares cada acción ejecutada por la chica, su peculiar risa de hico escuchar

"_Si crees que puedes liberarte de mi… estas muy equivocada, maldita manager_"

* * *

-No te acerques mas a él -Su tono de voz había sido casual, de donde había salido y en qué momento llego… eran buenas preguntas.

-No es tu problema con quien salga o deje de salir -Volteo a verlo ella, desafiándolo con la mirada. ¿O si, Hiruma-kun?

-En ese caso… atente a las consecuencias -Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y no era para menos, claramente la sonrisa que portaba el joven yankee era mucho más que tétrica.

* * *

Él, realmente, no es que estuviera celoso, esa palabra no _podía_ existir en su vocabulario, el problema radicaba en que esa _relación_ que tenia la molesta chica.

Ella se tenía que ocupar en ser la manager del club, en ser la maldita manager del jodido club… pero no, ella tenía que ser de esas cosas que odiaba, de esas cosas no podía "manejar" a su antojo y por ello se había tomado la molestia de… diciéndolo delicadamente manejar y manipular su entorno, haciéndola hacer -sin que ella se diera cuenta obviamente- lo que él quería.

Pero algo perturbo su maquiavélico plan… y ese algo tenía nombre, apellido y un pequeño amigo colgando entre las piernas, amigo que él se iba a encargar de arrancar y moler a balazos -y no precisamente en ese orden- como se siguiera acercando a la miembro del consejo estudiantil.

Observo una vez más su agenda, releyendo los datos del chico en cuestión una vez más, sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus afilados caninos.

-¡CERBEROS!

_Su plan daba inicio._

* * *

Bueno, tal vez su plan no era del todo _perfecto_, después de todo no había sido muy inteligente de su parte mandar a Cerberos a perseguir al -desgraciado- chico por todo el instituto.

-¿¡Se puede saber quién diablos te crees! -Su grito de molestia no se había hecho esperar apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta-

_Tan molesta…_

-¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes decidir con quién salgo? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de interferir en mi vida!

_Tan ruidosa…_

-¡¿ME ESTAS SIQUIERA ESCUCHANDO!

_Tan ella…_

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se escapó por la garganta femenina cuando sintió el cuerpo del quarterback aprisionarla contra una de las paredes, con su mano derecha sujetó la muñeca izquierda de ella, apoyando su mano libre al lado de su cabeza impidiéndole huir.

-Te advertí que no te acercaras a él… maldita manager -Las palabras fueron susurradas, saboreando cada silaba y antes de que ella pudiera replicar fue silenciada con un agresivo beso. Su corazón se detuvo de golpe y volvió a bombear con fuerza. Un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió entera, la realidad la golpeó… ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Qué era él para ella? Haciendo uso de todo, léase bien, **todo** su auto control aparto su rostro con fuerza, rompiendo el beso y manteniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Él sonrió mostrando su blanca y afilada dentadura.

-¿Qui… quién te ha dado permiso para besarme? -Trato de sonar fuerte, no consiguiéndolo. Sus mejillas ardían y se obligó a aguantar la respiración para impedir así que él se diera cuenta de lo agitada que estaba su respiración.

-Quién mierda la necesita -Aquello no había sido una pregunta, sujetó su barbilla con fuerza tomando sus labios con fiereza de nuevo.

Golpeó el pecho de él intentando separarse sin esforzarse de verdad, ¿De qué serviría igual? Él era más fuerte y, bien, siendo sinceros, no era que a ella realmente le molestara la situación. Sintió cómo el mordió suavemente sus labios, haciendo que abriera su boca al sentir aquellos afilados dientes, iniciando luego un juego de lenguas donde el ganador ya estaba anunciado. Liberó su muñeca y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo sobre la ropa, contorneando su figura.

La falta de oxigeno apretó sus pulmones haciendo que ellos se separaran en busca de aire. Ella no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, sabía que sonreía triunfador. Su agitado pecho chocaba suavemente contra el firme de él, haciéndola consciente de la poca distancia que aun los separaba. Una suave caricia se sintió en su mejilla, caricia que hubiera confundido con el viento mismo de no haber sentido una sutil calidez, jadeo con sorpresa y excitación a la vez que abría de par en par sus ojos… ¿_Acaso él la había…?_

-Eso es para que recuerdes a quién perteneces… -Se alejó de ella dejando su mano y cuerpo en libertad. Ella pudo observar con sorpresa cómo él se relamía los labios descaradamente.

Se sintió desfallecer y sus piernas cedieron ante el temblor que las invadían, se deslizó por todo lo largo de la pared hasta caer sentada en el piso y aun con sus ojos abiertos como plato llevó una mano a su cuello donde él antes la hubiera…¿_Mordido_?.

Amplio su sonrisa, satisfecho, y sin decir una palabra -tampoco es que hiciera falta- salió de la azotea dejando a la chica sola.

¿_Cómo se suponía que ella interpretara todo aquello_?

Sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, gritó con vergüenza y pudo jurar escuchar la risa burlona de él.

_Touchdown._


End file.
